Eve
Eve is the clone of Sil and mother of Sara. She appeared in Species II and had a brief appearance in Species III. Appearence Eve, due to being exact duplicate of Sil, looks similar to her in human form, but her alien form's head tentacles are not as slicked back and hang down like actual hair, she has a more pinkish tone to her body than Sil's tanned one. Eve's alien form also appeared to be slightly taller then Sil's. Her human appearance was just like Sil, with short blonde hair down to her neck. Personality In the beginning of the film, Eve demonstrates very little understanding of the outside world of her environment, only educated through television programs and newspaper articles. For example, she doesn't know if Superman is a real person or not, can understand martial arts from watching kung fu films, and is able to drive a vehicle after watching driving films. In addition, her personality is more docile thanks to a combination of medication to keep her alien genes suppressed in order to make her more human and being isolated from men in her environment. Later, after being subjected to some radiation to awaken her alien genes in order track Patrick telepathically, she becomes more aggressive, and instead of being afraid of humans, she looks down upon them. Towards the end of the film, after mating with Patrick, she's in her alien form and, despite everything that has happened, Laura is able to appeal to her human side and turns against Patrick on her behalf before being attacked and killed by Patrick in revenge. History (Species 2) Some time prior to the beginning of the film, Eve was recreated from a frozen lab embryo containing human and alien DNA, described as a genetic duplicate of the original Sil from the first film. Through medication and complete isolation from the male gender in her environment, Eve is made more human than alien, and subjected to numerous experiments by Laura Baker for the US military to find ways of defending humanity from the potential return of the alien species in the future. Every time Patrick has sex with women, an isolated Eve, undergoing tests in the lab, shows signs of great, physiological excitement. When a series of deaths involving women come to the attention of the government when a doctor's body is discovered to contain traces of human/alien DNA that is similar-yet-distant from Eve's, and nobody is able to track down the culprit, Eve is used to trace Patrick Ross, who is later discovered to have been infected by alien DNA picked up during a mission to Mars, she becomes more alien than human and eventually escapes from captivity in order to mate with him and produce offspring more pure than the offspring Patrick has produced through procreation with human women. Once she has mated with Patrick, she is found by the team composed of Press Lennox, Laura Baker and Dennis Gamble, and Press tries to shoot at Patrick, but can't because Eve is in the way (and he was urged to not attack Eve because everything that has happened wasn't directly her fault, and that she was half human). Patrick attacks the team and Laura begs Eve to help them stop Patrick. Eve attacks Patrick and is attacked by him in revenge. He splits his head in two and penetrates her with a tentacle to suffocate her. Once she is dead, she is ignored for most of the battle up until Patrick is killed by Press using Dennis' blood, which is shown to be fatal to the alien DNA because their immune systems can't cope against human diseases. In the aftermath of her death, she returns to human form and is taken away by the military. In the end of the film, however, as she is being taken away in the military ambulance, a cat suddenly jumps on her body and we see a surviving member of Patrick's children in the ambulance with Eve. As the cat jumps away, Eve's body begins to go through a pregnancy, indicating that prior to being killed, she had been impregnated by Patrick, and we hear her scream as her stomach bursts while the screen fades to black. History (Species 3) In the third film, the birth is ret-conned to show Eve regaining consciousness after one of the military men is killed by the hybrid son of Patrick, and she begins to go through pregnancy where her stomach protrudes and separates from her as the unborn offspring develops. The hybrid boy then strangles Eve and kills her, but not before she manages to give birth to a girl. Later, she is seen in the morgue where she is to be cremated. This is the last time she is seen. Gallery Species ii large 17.jpg Trivia *Eve is the only known alien/human hybrid that has never killed humans. However, she has attacked humans on several occasions in the novelization. *Eve is the only known alien/human hybrid to be survived by her offspring in a sequel film. *In the official novelization, when Eve returns to her human form upon dying, she is never shown nor is it indicated that she became pregnant by Patrick. *Her favorite show is revealed to be "The Dukes of Hazard" by Laura Baker, explaining where Eve learned how to drive. *Besides Sara and several of Patrick's children, Eve is the only artificial hybrid to survive up to the next film, where she is killed. Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Mother Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Deceased